


I fell apart in that bed

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious David Rose, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, David and Patrick's Night at Stevie's Apartment, Early Relationship, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: David could feel Patrick’s hopeful gaze after Stevie offered her apartment for the night, his only concern apparently the potential awkwardness of spending alone time somewhere he figured David and Stevie had done the same.He hesitated to turn, to get fully caught up in Patrick’s loud eyes that were practically pleading for the opportunity to spend a night, just him and David. He deflected back to Stevie, asking if - maybe wishing that - there was a catch, some excuse he could use for why the time wasn’t right.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 70
Kudos: 262





	I fell apart in that bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffymittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/gifts).



> _Happy birthday, spiffymittens!_ I am so glad to know you, friend. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of your questions.
> 
> Prompt: What if David goes to Stevie’s place convinced that his first time with Patrick will also be his last? That Patrick, having gotten David out of his system, will move on to something better?

.

David could _feel_ Patrick’s hopeful gaze after Stevie offered her apartment for the night, his only concern apparently the potential awkwardness of spending _alone_ time somewhere he figured David and Stevie had done the same.

He hesitated to turn, to get fully caught up in Patrick’s loud eyes that were practically pleading for the opportunity to spend a night, just him and David. He deflected back to Stevie, asking if - maybe wishing that - there was a catch, some excuse he could use for why the time wasn’t right. His hips rocked forward without his conscious consent, like the rest of his body didn’t care what his heart had to say about anything. 

“We’ll take the place,” Patrick said emphatically, giving David no choice but to agree.

\-----

David sat on the edge of his bed, haphazardly rearranging the contents of his bag. A change of clothes, his toothbrush, and a travel-sized set of the most vital parts of his skincare products. Lube. Condoms. 

His hand stopped on the unopened box, clutching at the edges. He thought about not taking them, accidentally-on-purpose forgetting them. He’d breathily promised Patrick he’d bring everything they needed as Patrick held him against the wall of the back room, pressed hip to hip. He’d only been able to nod as Patrick told him his hopes for the night, whispering all the things he’d been thinking about.

He’d thought about those things, too. All of them. At night. In the shower. When he watched Patrick move through any space that he occupied. He wanted everything - to know how Patrick felt, how he tasted, how the expanse of his pale skin looked laid bare and offered up for David to devour. He’d spent hours wondering what Patrick sounded like, how he looked when he let go, when he gave in, when he came. 

He wanted Patrick, wanted him in a way he’d never known before. He’d never spent this much time with anyone, getting acquainted, becoming friends, having it turn into something more. Frenzied make-outs and hands over clothes had quickly given way to fingertips dipping beneath waistbands and buttons, skimming downward along warm skin. David’s initial assumption that _going slow_ was going to be some sort of exercise in futility and frustration had given way to surprise that he could sustain any kind of relationship without the arsenal of bedroom-related skills and tricks he’d perfected through repetition. He could get there, get to that point where he was more than capable of being the best night someone had ever had. It was just the aftermath and the unavoidable fallout that came with it that always left him a little more broken each time.

 _Nothing about this is desperate_ , he’d snapped at Stevie. Because he wasn’t. If anything, David was desperate to delay the inevitable. The first time he’d given in and dropped to his knees in front of Patrick, he’d been disappointed in himself that he hadn’t been able to wait longer, that he’d let his need to get his mouth on Patrick get the best of him and overwhelm any sense of self-preservation he may have finally acquired.

He’d wanted whatever this was that he had with Patrick to last as long as he could keep it, but he should have realized it was only a matter of time. Patrick had gotten bolder and more confident so quickly, finally realizing everything he had been missing and impatient to experience it all. Of course, he wanted to fuck David. Everyone did. But none of them wanted to come back for more. He dropped the condoms back in his bag, unable to imagine how tragic tomorrow was going to seem when he woke up alone.

\------

“Lock it up, David. Lock it up.” Patrick said, keeping him right where he wanted him, his hand braced at the back of David’s head. His words were warm against David’s lips until they were touching, and David was lost in the insistence of Patrick’s tongue against his.

He was determined to give Patrick everything that he wanted, but he also needed to take something for himself, anything really, to remember that he had something like this once, even if it was only for a little while. His hands went to Patrick’s shoulders, tugging him over to straddle his hips as he lay back, bringing Patrick with him. He thought for one fleeting moment that if he could pick a moment to live in for the rest of his life, it would be this one - Patrick’s weight stretched out on top of him, his lips grazing along his jawline, the subtle grind of his hips. The feeling of want and desire building between them was nearly tangible. Actually, it was, if he counted the press of Patrick’s hard length against his thigh. 

David was both impressed and distressed by Patrick’s bravado as his hands slipped under David’s sweater, drawing his fingers along the trail of hair from his navel up toward his chest. There were few feelings better for him than the knowledge that someone found him attractive and he wished he could relax and get lost in it. But every touch and soft moan reminded him that the closer they got - the further this went - the sooner it would be over. He almost wished Patrick was more timid, that maybe he’d be able to slow this down and keep this... _thing_ they had just a little longer.

“David?” 

He brought his gaze to meet Patrick’s eyes, the honey hue having gone dark, clouded over with lust. “Yeah?”

“Are you… okay?” 

David hated the uncertainty in Patrick’s voice, and that he’d let himself get so inside his head that Patrick had noticed and worried. He wanted this to be good for Patrick, to set a standard for him that all future encounters could be compared to. He could do that, he could set the bar high, and make sure Patrick knew the kind of satisfaction he should expect from a partner.

“Better than okay,” he said, toying with the hem of Patrick’s sweater. “Take this off, please.”

Patrick grinned at him as he crossed his arms in front of himself and pulled off both his sweater and undershirt at the same time and tossed them to the side. Putting his hands on either side of David’s shoulders for balance, he leaned over David, brushing their lips together in a kiss so soft and light that David could only groan in frustration as he craned his neck to chase after it. Patrick chuckled and bowed his head again, teasing with his tongue until David opened up with a gasp, sinking into the kiss, slow and deep.

David curled his fingers over Patrick’s shoulders, unwilling to break away from kissing him, and threw his leg over Patrick’s hip, bringing their bodies impossibly closer together as he rolled Patrick onto his back. He was smiling when he finally had to take a breath. Kissing Patrick was often more fulfilling than many of his past sexual encounters, especially when Patrick was looking up at him with that slightly awestruck expression.

Patrick reached for the sides of David’s sweater, tugging it upward until David pulled his arms out and let Patrick take it off over his head. He carefully maneuvered it out of Patrick’s grasp and tossed it very gently onto the nearby dresser. Patrick’s hands immediately sought out whatever skin was available to touch, moving reverently from David’s waist to his chest and then his biceps, then clutching around to pull him back down into another lush kiss. 

David would have been content to spend the night making out, skin to skin, listening to the muffled moans and sighs coming from Patrick each time one of their bodies shifted and brought a new point of contact. As Patrick gripped his ass and ground their hips together, he couldn’t help the growl that escaped from the back of his throat. He was committed then, to wherever the night took them. But he wanted to have some control, to make sure they both got everything they wanted before morning. He shimmied back a little, further down Patrick’s legs, his fingers deftly flicking open the button of Patrick’s jeans and unzipping his fly. His eyes caught sight of the _much-sexier-than-normal_ boxers Patrick had put on in preparation for their night and he smirked. He knew he should take advantage of the access he had to see and explore and revel in this… _gift_ Patrick was giving him. 

Patrick watched him, his face the picture of anticipation with his lip bitten and eyebrows raised. He raised up without being told as David hooked his fingers into the belt loops of his jeans and began to work them down along with his underwear. 

David didn’t bother to yank them all the way off - he didn’t need to - didn’t want to wait another second to wrap his hand around Patrick, feel the heat of him against his palm. He only made one pass, barely a full stroke before he rearranged himself, licking his lips as he brought himself level with Patrick’s thighs and swallowed him down, taking him in deeply. 

The strangled groan David heard was a gratifying testament to the way he had very quickly learned the right combination of pulsing grip, tongue swirls, and suction to have Patrick quivering. He was careful to pay close attention to every delicious sound that Patrick made, wanting to take him as close to the edge as he could, but not over. He wanted Patrick close enough to be delirious with his need to come, but not so close David would have no chance of catching him before it happened. He wanted to give Patrick the choice of what happened; he certainly did not seem unhappy with the current situation, but there was so much more to consider before it was all over and Patrick was panting and spent.

Patrick’s fingers slipped into David’s hair, tangling and twitching, like he was fighting to keep himself from tugging. Finally, Patrick whimpered and gave in, grasping at David’s raven strands and pulling just past what could be considered gentle, causing David to moan around his cock. Patrick’s whole body shuddered, reacting to the vibrations.

David eased up and glanced at Patrick, still staring back at him, incredulous and flushed. David bit at his hipbone and then gave him a smile, “You have choices to make…”

“Wha-what?” Patrick stammered, like he was trying to comprehend what he could possibly need to think about at that moment.

“Do you want to come in my mouth? Or do you want to do… something else?” David asked, putting his fate up to Patrick’s decision. 

He’d thought about this, unable to determine which would be more devastating - to know how Patrick felt inside of him, or to be inside of Patrick. Either option was … _a lot_. There was part of him that wanted nothing more than to hear Patrick gasp as he thrust into David. But there was also a part that wanted to see the look on Patrick’s face as David pushed slowly, carefully inside him. It was Patrick’s call. Whatever he wanted, he would have.

Patrick blinked at him, “Something else?”

David chuckled, “Are you choosing _something else_ or are you asking what that _something else_ might be?”

“I’m… asking?” 

David raised up to hover over Patrick, bringing their lips together in a kiss he hoped was both teasing and reassuring. “ _Something else_ could be a lot of things. But… did you have something in mind? What did you hope for tonight?’

Patrick’s eyes darted away from David’s face, but came back to meet David’s gaze, head on. “I want to fuck you,” he whispered.

David gasped in surprise, not from Patrick’s proclamation, but that he hadn’t realized how much hearing Patrick say those words would affect him. “Yes. Yep. That can happen.” 

He climbed over Patrick and off the bed to remove his pants as Patrick shucked his, letting them drop into a heap on the floor. He took the rest of his clothes off, very aware of Patrick’s gaze following every move he made as he reached into his black bag to procure the items he’d packed. He set the box of condoms and bottle of lube on the nightstand and stood at the side of the bed, debating how to approach what needed to come next.

Patrick seemed to sense his hesitation and scooted to the edge of the mattress. He grasped David’s wrist and brought him closer until he could get both hands on David’s hips and coax him onto his knees, straddling Patrick’s thighs. He caught David’s eyes again for just a moment before moving his hand up David’s back to hold him tightly as he kissed him, dirty and urgent. 

David sighed against his mouth and reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily. “Just… hold that thought…” He turned to snatch the lube off the nightstand and slicked up his fingers. “More of the kissing, please.”

Patrick titled his head, curious, then leaned in to ghost over David’s neck and jaw, back up to his lips. His tongue flickered along David’s parted lips, his hand cupping David’s face, to keep control until he felt David let his knees slide further apart, and he growled as David’s hard cock brushed against his own.

“ _Fuck_ …” David shuddered at the noise and the friction. It was nearly enough to distract him, but it also encouraged him to speed things up. He slid two of his well-lubed fingers into his hole, opening himself up to prepare for Patrick. He moaned, trembling from the added stimulation, hips canting forward in search of more contact.

Patrick’s other hand went skidding down David’s back, trying to figure out what David was doing. He grasped David’s wrist, catching the cadence of David’s movements, and whimpered, suddenly realizing. “ _David_ … god… I could have...learned... “ 

David cut him off with a frantic, messy kiss, the tormented tone of Patrick’s voice too much to let him keep talking. He pressed forward, grinding against Patrick in earnest and roughly added a third finger, groaning.

Patrick broke the kiss, eyes wild, breathing raggedly. “David… can...can we...?”

David nodded, quickly moving off of Patrick and kneeling on the bed while Patrick fumbled for the box and practically ripped it apart. He looked over his shoulder at Patrick attempting to open the foil packet before getting impatient and tearing it with his teeth. He watched him roll the condom on and then caught the side-eye Patrick gave the lube, unsure if he should use that, too. “The answer is always ‘yes’ to lube.”

Patrick smiled at him, David’s favorite, the one that was both teasing and somehow sweet, “Thanks.”

David waited impatiently as Patrick got a handful of the clear gel and stroked it over his cock, his eyes straying repeatedly to David’s ass in the air.

“Um… is this… is this the way you want to… I mean, is this how you prefer…?” Patrick asked, looking more unsure of himself than he had all evening.

David lowered himself to balance on his hip. “I … usually? We can… like, I can…” He rearranged himself, leaning back into the pillows, feet flat against the mattress, and raised a questioning eyebrow to Patrick as he climbed onto the bed, sitting back on his heels near David’s bent knees.

“Is this okay? I just… I want to see you,” Patrick told him, the palms of his hands gently pushing at the inside of David’s thighs, making room for himself.

 _Oh._ That was… unexpected. 

David didn’t trust himself to answer Patrick verbally, reaching for him instead, pulling him closer and wrapping his legs around him. He loosely gripped his cock as he focused on Patrick’s face, wanting to see the pleasure register on his features as he slowly plunged himself inside of David. He let out a shaky breath when he could feel Patrick’s body pressing against his, all of Patrick filling and stretching him.

Patrick’s fingers tightened around David’s legs as he adjusted to the tight confines, his eyes squeezing shut like he was trying to hang on and hold out.

David felt his heart skip a beat. He’d known it would be good. He was afraid to admit _how good_ he’d thought it would be, and even then he’d gotten it wrong. Patrick was so much better than _good._ His cock was perfect and seeing his face contorted in pleasure was a fucking revelation. He reached for Patrick’s hands, covering them with his own. He was and wasn’t surprised when Patrick tangled their fingers together, as if he was drawing some sort of strength from David’s touch.

Patrick pulled back slowly and then rocked forward with more force, causing them to moan in tandem. A few more experimental thrusts and he found a rhythm, driving into David with an almost reckless abandon.

David thought he could see it - the very second everything just snapped into place for Patrick - that he’d figured out what it was he’d been missing, the feeling he’d been chasing. David dropped a hand to his cock, his fist sliding up and down his shaft, attempting to keep time with Patrick’s increasingly wild movements.

Patrick stopped suddenly, buried fully, and tipped forward to kiss David fiercely, steadying himself with his hands on David’s chest. Just as quickly, he was pulling away, with a nip at David’s lower lip as he righted himself, fingers skimming through David’s chest hair. 

David cried out at the unexpected - but not unpleasant - pinches to his nipples, his hips bucking up toward Patrick. He saw Patrick’s eyes go wide just before he heard him groan,“Da-vid, I.. I’m …” his words dying in his throat as he threw his head back, his body tensing as he came. David jerked frantically at his cock, only needing a few more strokes for his own release after what he’d just seen. He’d no sooner let go of his dick and Patrick was collapsing forward, apparently not caring about the sticky splatters on his chest.

Patrick kissed the spot on David’s neck he naturally gravitated toward. “Thank you, David.”

David was about to drape his arm across Patrick’s back, but stopped at his softly-spoken sentiment. He couldn’t do this now. He couldn’t be thinking back to that first kiss and the thrill of hope he’d had that someone like Patrick Brewer was into him. He couldn’t take a ‘ _thank you for being my first_ ’ when he knew someone else would be his last. “Uh, sure. Of course. Can we, um… just…” 

Patrick lifted his head to look at David quizzically, but still carefully rolled off to the side, clutching at the condom to keep it from slipping off and leaned over the bed to toss it in the trash can as David walked hastily away to the bathroom.

David closed the door, running water to clean himself off and let out the shuddery breath he’d been holding in. He wondered if Patrick was getting dressed or if he’d feel obligated to stay a while. What would they even talk about at that point? He looked in the mirror, hair tousled and cheeks flushed. At least he knew now. He knew what it felt like to look in Patrick’s eyes while he moved inside him. Knew what he looked like when his orgasm took him by surprise. Knew how he sounded, raspy-voiced, in the moments just after. That would have to be enough.

He finally opened the bathroom door, startled to see Patrick not only still in bed, but under the covers, lying there casually like he didn’t have anywhere else he’d rather be.

David paused to step back into his black briefs, unsure of what to do next. 

Patrick threw the blankets back and patted the space next to him, “C’mon…”

David crawled onto the mattress, suspicious of Patrick’s invitation and open arms, but let himself sink in anyway. He wasn’t about to turn down the opportunity that was being presented, even if it was only temporary and would only make everything worse later when he remembered this, too.

Patrick kissed his temple and wrapped his arm around David, gently pushing him onto his side to curl around him, the big spoon to David’s little, and dozed off almost immediately, leaving David alone with his thoughts.

\-----

Hours later, David was still awake, watching the early morning light beginning to filter into the room and spill across the carpet. He had barely moved all night, unwilling to wake Patrick and cause him to roll away and take the warmth and steady comfort of his body from David. He’d been so surprised when Patrick hadn’t found an excuse to get up and leave right away. He was even more amazed when Patrick draped his arm over David’s ribcage, hand splayed dangerously close to being able to feel his heart thundering in his chest, then kissed the back of David’s neck and just … fell asleep like he was happy to hold him all night. And then he did. 

David closed his eyes and listened to the soft rhythm of Patrick’s breathing and allowed himself just a few moments of believing this was something he could have. He let his mind wander, imaging nights of exploring each other and learning all the ways they could fall apart together, and mornings of sleepy smiles and kisses before coffee. He gasped as Patrick unconsciously flexed his arm, pulling David tighter against him.

David was sure everything would be different when Patrick woke up. When he realized he’d gotten the best of David and was ready to move on. He wondered how it would go… would Patrick wake up with regrets and hurry out of the apartment? Maybe he’d text later in the day and tell David that they were better off as business partners? Or perhaps he’d feel obligated to wait a few days before telling him everything had been a mistake and he wanted out of the store, too. He took a deep breath and decided all he could do was wait it out. He knew Patrick was a nice guy, so however he broke things off, it would still surely be the most cordial ending to any relationship he’d ever had. 

David lay his arm carefully over Patrick’s and slipped their fingers together. He wanted to relish the time they had left however he could. He’d so rarely gotten the chance to enjoy someone still being there in the morning - let alone someone _holding_ him- it seemed like he should take advantage of the experience to remember how _good_ it felt, and what it _could_ be. 

He hoped maybe he could draw the feeling the moment out until he was back at the motel. Maybe he could get at least one more kiss before Patrick drove away and brought an end to what had still been, easily, one of the best - if not _the_ best - night of his life.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Patrick had wanted to _see_ him. He could probably count on one hand the number of times he’d fucked someone or been fucked by someone face-to-face. The more he thought about it, he was increasingly sure if he ever had, it had been so fleeting he couldn’t actually remember it.

But Patrick… he’d remember that. All of it. 

And some tiny part of him would keep hoping that - despite all the historical evidence to the contrary - Patrick would want to see more of him. At night. During the day. 

Maybe forever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (title from "rosier" - Brakence)
> 
> Thank you to fortheloveofdragandschitt for motivational gifs and brainstorming.
> 
> All the kudos to Delilah McMuffin, for the inspirational materials, shouts of encouragement, and a whole lot of beta-ing.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
